On a Different Timeline
by Loveitlikethat
Summary: Based on the well loved web series Lore Olympus Written by Racheal Smythe, What if Persephone fell in love with someone else, someone bolder. In another world in another timeline would it work?
1. A New Kind of Feeling

Authors note: Welcome and thank you so much for taking the time to read my first fan fiction! I really enjoy lore Olympus and I love the relationship between Hades and Persephone. But, as soon as Ares was introduced there was a strong sexual tension between Him and Persephone. It got my mind working and I became curious what that dynamic would look like. I tried looking up other fan fictions about those two and the few I found were _sooo_ good but just not long enough so, I set out to write my own. Surely I'm not the only one who's a little curious anyway I'm excited to see where this goes and I'm glad you're along for the ride with me!

Chapter one: A New Kind of feeling

Persephone slapped the dinghy white wall in the bathroom and as she felt a strange, violent stinging in her chest and in her now pinker hand.

"Seriously! I don't have any more credits.."

_Please not now I __**have**__ to speak to him right now! _"I don't have any more money in my budget to buy credits_." She said with a shaky voice near inaudibly._

She began to feel a stinging in her eyes as well. Her body was shaking and her face was hot with embarrassment and in an effort to hold back tears she bit into her index finger being only momentarily distracted from her psychological pain threw the small about of physical pain she caused herself. This feeling was all too new to her and she didn't know how to place these terrifying emotions she felt building up inside of her. Her classmates now all hated her even after her awkward first day and the rumors that had already hung around her like a bad smell. She knew herself back then and was confident in who she was. People saying she was Hades mistress were simply so absurd that it was funny. She remembered how they were surprised to find out that she wasn't what they read in that silly article. She felt like they knew her but instead of asking her what happened, they turned on her like a feral pack of wolves. When she moved to Olympus she was filled with so much excitement and hope for the future. What she thought would be a warm jovial welcome to adulthood, independence and Freedom was turned to a deep feeling of loneliness and frustration and, and, and... Now as she stood pathetically in front of the bathroom mirrors looking at herself she could see it. Something in her tear filled eyes but what. It was new, nothing someone on the street would notice or Artemis or even her mother. But to her, who knew her eyes better than any other could tell, something was _different._

The sting in her eyes now overflowing she had never been so out of control of her own life. She now suffered horrible consequences for an action she did not commit nor did she even know was even taking place. She couldn't blame them though. The people she had just hours ago considered her friends. They hated her now because of what Hades did... the thought made her stomach feel like it had fallen out onto the bathroom floor.

_What Hades did. What he did... what he had done to someone even after I told him it was okay. That I wasn't upset. That it was fine!_

It really had been fine. Even though Hestia gave her a stern talking to and took her beautiful fur coat that wasn't hers to take. And she had felt guilty about the blossoming feelings she had for Hades.Her friends knew the truth, they believed her and that's all that mattered. **It was fine.** But instead of asking her, instead of checking to see if she was okay with this choice of his, letting her decide her own fate, he did it anyway not caring about her feelings because he is the king. He can do as he pleases, and it should be easy for him to live his life doing as he pleases seeing as how she is the one who suffers those choices not him. She could feel that tight sharpness in her chest again.

"_He doesn't give a shit about you... Stupid village girl_." Said a shrill female voice, Persephone jerked at the noise looking over her shoulder before realizing that voice had come from _inside_ her.

_No! _She thought quickly in response. Oh gods, was she going insane!

She heard the voice speak again sounding almost amused with itself. "_You must be insane for letting every other person in your life push and pull you like a shopping cart." _The shrill voice cackled_. _

She could see in her mind's eye the greenhouse. A mental safe haven she could go where she felt safe and secure. But after that night... After Apollo, it had been tainted. She remembered the first time she had seen the door. She had been dreaming when she heard a quiet voice beckoning her. This startled her as she was normally alone in that sacred space. However, when she looked expecting to see someone she instead saw a door.

_I don't remember that door being there before... _she remembered thinking

"_Leeettt meeee outttt..." _The voice whispered like wind through the forest.

"No, I think you're fine right where you are." She said not even looking at the door.

But now standing in a dirty college bathroom, mentally teleported to her safe space she saw it, the strange door stood slightly ajar she could hear it, the loud cackling echo around her reverberating viciously off the panes of glass around her. It sounded like she was surrounded but in fact the noise only came from a small sliver of space of the open door.

"_Come onnn... admit it! You love the attention. Feeling his eyes on you, imagining they were his hands moving up and down your curvy body. Down between your le-"_

"No!" Persephone yelled, she slapped her hand over her mouth. Cheeks turning a dark purple with the realization she just yelled out loud in a public bathroom.

"_You're not mad he ripped out that pathetic creatures eye, your mad because he didn't invite you to join him." _The voice laughed cruelly then slowly went quiet she looked and saw the door in her greenhouse was now shut once again.

_I'm going crazy, I'm literally going insane!_ She thought as she moved her hand from her mouth to wipe away tears when she realized her cheeks were dry. It was then she felt a tingling between her legs, it was as if the voice had said it and then it was. She began thinking about those words. She had never really thought about anyone touching her that way. Not for a long time anyway, not since him. She never allowed her thoughts to become soooo... sexual, maybe? She didn't even have words for it. The thought was intense and she all at once remembered where she was. The awful feeling returned and she felt sick to her stomach her face was hot. All of her was hot all over. She needed something, someone to... She shook her head, she thought about Hades ripping out that guy's eye, now everyone hates her for it. He had _**no **_right to do that without talking to me._ I need to see him, __**now.**_

With that she off to the underworld hair much longer then when she left her house that morning fluttering like silk in the wind behind her as she flew. She needed to see Hades. Set straight this misunderstanding.

"Oh fates! Please let this be a misunderstanding..." her wish was spoken almost silently out loud for only the wind around her to hear. A single tear began to roll from her left eye. Blowing away with her hope for what was to come at their meeting.

When she arrived at tower 1 she landed swiftly and steadily onto the ground. Her white high heels clicking as she walked in to the tall sleek building walking straight through the simple lobby up the escalators before she saw a group of people just standing there. As she went to move past them she realize they were standing in a line of some sort.

_I don't have time for this why is everyone just standing around! _She could feel her face twist with frustration as she moved around the line of people walking quickly passed all of them till a large centaur with long curled white horns raised his voice shouting at her.

"Hey, you have to wait like everyone else!"

"Sir please, I really need to see Hades!" Her voice was louder then she meant it to be but the centaur did not seem impressed.

"To bad! Look around you everyone is waiting to see_** His Royal Majesty**_." She could feel her confidence begin to drain away as the centaur just looked down at her. "What's the matter princess, never had to wait in line before!" He more spat those words then said them. Persephone turned and began walking towards the back of the line and like he wanted to kick her when she was retreating he yelled after her loudly, "Back of the line!"

Persephone looked over her shoulder at the centaur and yelled "Yeah! Obviously I heard you!" But as soon as she turned back around she ran straight into a nymph holding an extremely hot and very large cup of coffee spilling it all over both of them but most of it landing on herself.

"What is wrong with you? Watch where you're going!" The green nymph hissed at Persephone. Who was now trying to keep herself from breaking down on the spot.

"I-I'm I'm so sorry miss let me-"

"Save it!" The nymph said throwing a flat had in front Persephone's face as she walked by like she didn't even want to look at her. Her mind was blank she was unsure what to do. Her body kept walking to the end of the line. Her mind finally caught up as she stood there unsure what to think about the day's events so far. In the cold of the underworld she felt the once burning hot coffee cooling giving her chills. Her tight white knee length dress was now covered in coffee stains her bare arms where cold and she shivered a little as she began to wring out her dress discreetly. _This day could not get any worse. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cr-. _Then behind her she felt familiar Warmth on her back. The heat was like a fire had been lit just for her, to keep her warm. As she began to feel like she could breathe without breaking into millions of pieces she heard a whistle then a strong, deep, smoldering voice.

"This sure is a long line, you should really consider cutting." _That voice_ she thought. It sounds like… No, there's no way.

"We can't cut," She said dryly not even bothering to turn around.

"I can't _believe _you let that guy talk to you like that. I don't think your crying because he was mean to you… You're upset with yourself for letting him do it." She felt he sadness and angst give way to something vicious that quickly swelled up inside her. Red vines with small green buds began to creep around her head. She felt her face pulling of its own volition into a scowl. What was this? It was consuming her. For maybe the smallest of moments it felt good. She snapped her head to the side looking straight back into the eyes of whoever dared speak to her, not even trying to soften her face and allowing her voice to pierce whoever it may with it sharpness.

"_**What makes you an authority**_-!" She wanted to be intimidating but when she saw into the eyes of the person behind her she couldn't help but to gasp. "Ares!?" Breathlessly she spoke his name almost to convince herself he was really there while, simultaneously, asking herself if he was really there. She was already hearing voices today was she hallucinating too?

"Mmmmmm…." He hummed to himself looking at her hungrily. A dark haze of red around his eyes that spread to his handsome, golden face making his skin look like a bloody sunset. He stood at least a foot taller than her and she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes. His eyes looking right back at hers. She didn't realize how close he had been to her till she turned around and he was inches away. She felt the heat rolling off of him onto her face and body. That explained the warmth she thought. _I knew it was familiar_.

She moaned internally looking at him made the red vines on her head retract. The way he looked at her, was like she was the most desirable creature on this planet, like he wanted her, badly. It made her feel powerful and beautiful. Not in a wholesome kind of way either. Not the way your mother tells your beautiful while she brushes your hair before bed. He makes her feel beautiful in a transcending space in time kind of way. A feminine, gentle but deadly kind of beautiful like it could burn him alive if he touched her the wrong way. But he wasn't afraid of her, oh no. Not the God of war and fury. He loved nothing more than to stoke that fire that she had no idea burned deep within herself. Oh yes, he would love to stroke her hottest parts to the point of combustion

"W-what are you doing here?"She stammered

"Hello Kore." His voice smooth, brimming with confidence, lustful. A new band of lush dark red carnations grew around her head like a crown. Matching the same fiery red of his eyes.

"It's been awhile."


	2. A Sweet Lullaby for War

Authors Note: So this chapter gets a little risqué in regards to Ares, It's pretty smutty. You've been warned, Enjoy!

Chapter two: A Sweet Lullaby for War

Ares stepped out of his tent as the sun rose on a cloudy, foggy day. The sky looked blackened from the amount of smoke coming off of the piles of burning bodies. He could faintly hear their charred skin sizzle. It was an unceremonious way to send off the dead but Ares couldn't care less. The only time a mortal interested him was when they fought and as soon as their bodies fell to the ground in defeat they became totally worthless. He looked out of the once lush grassy field now only dirt remained and the blood that sat stagnant in large pools. There was more blood then dirt he thought. The treacly stinking puddles were so close to each other in fact; the ground literally looked like a river of blood. He beamed with pride knowing he caused so much carnage. Today was going to be very hot he could tell, because as the temperature climbed the blood soaked ground would create a red mist settling over the battle field. The early sunrise was Ares' favorite time of day. He enjoyed looking out at the decimation he had caused amplified by the red haze, the smell of burning flesh and the distant cries of the dying. He could smell the fury in the thick air. Ares drew in a long deep breath then, sharply exhaled, that empty feeling in his heart again.

_Don't think about it, Gods please. It's okay, just don't think about it._

"Ahhh…." He noisily exclaimed scratching his scalp. Something else was eating at him other than the usual, what could it be? He stood there thinking; trying not to move his broken right arm too much, then it had dawned on him. Today would be four months. He enjoyed fighting, rage and savagery but contrary to popular opinion that was not all there was to the God of war. Deep down Ares missed his mother and sister. Also, drinking and fucking, none of which could be easily done during a battle. He knew from experience during one of the many games he and Aphrodite had played in an effort to spice things up. It was like the only time they got along was when he was inside her. Probably because the only things coming out of that vicious mouth of hers were moans and screams of pleasure. He then remembered why he agreed in the first place. It was because he couldn't stand to be around her anymore. As the God of war, of course he thought about hurting women the same way he ripped apart men, but that was something even he couldn't bring himself to actually do. Though, he had been tempted, by none more than Aphrodite. But anytime his mind went there and he would turn to her and seriously consider slapping the shit out of her, he would see Hebe his precious baby sister. Then he'd see his other sisters, his mother and like she was really there he would hear her voice telling him to cool off the same way she did when he was a child. Seeing his mother being hurt so mercilessly by Zeus, and swearing he would never be like him, it wasn't his mother telling him to remove himself before he had done something he couldn't live with, it was his memories. It was him. He knew this was no war just bullshit to distract him and to keep him busy. It was supposed to be done by now this wasn't a matter of rage this was about fragile mortal pride.

"Motherfucker." He said while exhaling. "Four fucking months I've been in this shithole at the center of this damned petty squabble." One thing Ares disliked more than anything was his time being wasted. He started to see red, the warmth of fury rising in his chest so much he could taste iron. The blood rushing in his ears eliminated all worldly sound. This wasn't war this was a bunch of rich fat asses paying a bunch of boys to kill each other over whose property-line lands where. Why the fuck did Zeus have me come all the way out here? Ares, fuming ready to take out his anger on those miserable humans as he reached for his sword on the ground he paused. _What was that_? All at once his rage was silenced by his curiosity. He thought he heard something. He went to move but hesitated, stopping everything he was doing to listen closely to that sound. Nothing, he rolled his eyes annoyed at himself for being so easily distracted. He picked up his sheathed sword preparing to fasten it around his waist when he heard it. Cord plucking, a wire breaking, a cable being cut? The very familiar feeling washed over him like boiling water.

"Someone is angry, very angry." He said a wide smiling growing over his lips, _but they are awfully far away_ he thought. _It must be coming from Olympus but who could it be, _he pondered.

"Mother? No, I know her rage, this is different, this is far more potent than anything I've felt waft off of her." Then he heard a candy-sweet voice that jolted his heart.

"It couldn't be." He listened intently and heard it much louder, clear as day.

"This is war." He heard the familiar voice say. His heart began bettering faster he hadn't heard her voice since…

"Kore?" He said her name like it was forbidden, and it was, for him it was anyway. This was the first time in over a year he heard her name out loud. It pulled on his heart in a painful way. It had already been that long. He wondered what she was doing in Olympus and if she was happy and safe. That's all he ever wanted for her. He wanted to forget, it hurt his chest too much but his heart had a mind of its own and as much as he tried to fight it his heart won. The bittersweet memoirs came back to him in exquisite pain.

He thought about when they first met. She caught him waist deep naked bathing in a river. He pretended not to notice her at first but as the minutes went by, she just watched him. He could tell she was horny by the way she sat impatiently wiggling in the bushes, her surly not realizing how noisy she was being. She was turning him on, He couldn't take it and called her out. He thought she would fly out of the tree line right onto his dick but she didn't. She wasn't as big of a pervert as he initially thought. She bashfully stepped out, like a lost little kitten, cheeks practically glowing with embarrassment. She looked at him like she had never seen a naked man before. Which he later found out was the case. She was awestruck when they first spoke, absolutely mesmerized by his body. Not surprisingly, she was a virgin but surprisingly, she planned on staying that way.

He could see her bare arms and hands quiver like she wanted to reach out and touch him, but made no attempt towards him, instead folding her hands meekly in front of herself. There she stood up to her calves with him in the river clothed in a sheer light pink gown ending just above her knees. Hair pink, straight and very long, so long that it went past her calves into the water and the slow current gently pulled it along, away from her legs. Her hands clasped together at her waist pushing her breasts deliciously into one another. Fuck, she was sexy, but the best part? She wasn't even trying! He had been in a long on and off again relationship with the Goddess of love and he knew all the little tricks she would use to catch a man's eye. Kore just stood there not realizing how seductive she was, capturing him, her body unwilling to release his gaze. Her little dress came down around her chest far enough he could see a lot, but not everything he wanted to. The dress was so sheer that if he splashed her it would be totally see-through. He considered it but decided not to. She didn't seem like that would be her thing, which interested him immensely. _What was her thing_? He thought licking his lips.

"What's your name little kitten?" She seemed like she was broken out of a trance when he spoke and she looked right into his eyes. This usually elicited fear, and most women would look away not ever looking at him again, knowing what he was, what he could do, fearing the turmoil he could bring to them. But she met his gaze and starred not looking bashful anymore but like something had just awoken in her. He didn't use his powers but she reacted almost like he did. _What was she seeing? _The look on her face wasn't fear. He was surprised when bunches of little pink flowers bloomed around the top of her head, in the gentle breeze the little petals slowly, tenderly fell from her crown into the water floating away, some mixing with her pink hair which looked luminous in contrast to the dark color of the river. Ares was glad it was so murky because he was very aroused looking at her, he had to take tiny steps deeper worried his erection would rise out of the water. He also felt something new looking at her. He felt peaceful, calm like he was someone else.

"K-Kore, Who are you?" She said chewing her lip. Gods she was sexy.

"Ares." he said putting on his most charming smile with his hands on his hips. She still looked deeply into his eyes as her mouth also relaxed into a smile. She was Demeter's daughter of course the little goddess of spring. She puffed out one of her cheeks and cocked her eyebrow up. Kore crossed her arms thinking hard about something. Her face scrunched as she thought. He couldn't get over how stupidly cute it looked. Then her eyes lit up and she tapped a little fist into her open palm.

"Ares… The God of anger?" She said brightly leaning in.

"Hey, Hey, Hey… Not just anger, I'm also the God of war." He tried to sound clever but it felt like something caught in his throat. _Why would you say that!_ He was nervous and he didn't get nervous, he didn't want to scare her. He didn't want to see her run in terror from him. Ares worried about what her reaction would be but kept his exterior confident.

"Ha, I knew it when you said your name!" She said excitedly "I haven't been to Olympus very many times but I would like to move there someday, and I figured it would help if I knew about some of the other Gods." She spoke with a broad confident smile that made his heart flutter. Ares thought she would run but instead she seemed happy to meet him. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"Sooo… I'm sorry for watching you." She said much more shyly then she was a moment ago. A small smile on her face and she was breathing faster, making his dick flex.

"Don't apologize kitten, you just saw something you liked, something you _wanted." _His words left his lips like silk. Her face started burning a deep pink "Don't be shy. I don't bite, hard." He said chuckling. She giggled "Come take a closer look." She stepped closer. _Mmm… closer… _he thought. She stepped again now only two or three feet away. She was short, the water already up to her waist. She took another step the water now just under her breasts. As he thought he dress was completely see through. He could see her pink skin and the bottom of her large full breast through the saturated garment. She took another step, her nipples very dark pink almost purple pointed at him like a compass, clearly visible. He had not gone unnoticed either. Her eyes moved slowly down his body till they stopped at his long, raging erection. Her eyes snapped back up, his vision tinged with red. They were close enough he could feel her cool breath on his chest. She was virtually panting. Amused, wanting to play with her more he held his hands out to his sides lazily, tilted back his head and spun in a slow circle. "Tell me, is there anything you like." Once he made it around he stopped, facing her. Her eyes sparkled beautifully at him and her plump lips smiling affectionately.

"Yes." she said alluringly. This time it was Ares that stepped closer. her soft breasts touching the lower part of his chest. He put a hand on her hip she looked at his eyes, hypnotized. He put his other hand on her cheek. He felt her lean into his hand. She was warm, his erection pressed up against his stomach. "Oh!" She said wide eyed looking down unable to see anything because her breasts were pressed against him. She looked back at him fascinated. He chuckled but said nothing as he leaned down. He closed his eyes approaching her lips for a kiss but as he felt her breath on his mouth, a small soft hand gently caressed his lips. He stopped, opening his eyes. Their foreheads were touching as she looked deeply into his eyes. Her other hand wrapped around the back of his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. Then she lightly touched her mouth against the back of her hand. Their lips would have been touching if her hand weren't in the way. "Your eyes." She said into the back of her hand.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she moved her hand when he started to speak, off his mouth and softly touched his temple. She ran her fingers slowly around his eye, up above his eyebrow over the bridge of his noise before making it back to its starting position.

"You asked me if there was anything I liked. There is a lot; but your eyes are the best. They shine red like holding a ruby up to the sun. The deep color spreads beautifully across your golden face. You look like the magnificent dawn after a long dark night." His heart was hurting he didn't know why, like a mix of overwhelming excitement and fear. He moved his arms around her into a tight embrace burying his face into her hair. She smelled like the earth after a cool rainstorm. He felt her tighten her grip, holding him firmly. With their bodies pressed tightly together, this was what paradise must feel like. All of a sudden he heard her name being called from a great distance. She released him and turned his arms still around her. She looked at him sadly, his heart hurting more. "I have to go now, but will I see you again."

"Yeah, I've got some business around here so I'll be in the area for awhile." He lied. Ares was actually just passing through stopping only to wash the blood and dirt off; he was supposed to be on a reconnaissance mission. They were expecting him at the next check point by night fall. _Fuck them_. He thought irritated he wasn't already available. She smiled cheerfully and stood to her tippy-toes giving him an achingly sweet and all too short kiss on the cheek. She then quickly turned splashing to the shore; she looked back into his eyes face flushed magenta.

"I'll see you soon!" She said happily.

"Very soon." He winked at her he could feel red rushing over his own face. He was sad to see her go but the way her dress clung to her wet body. It crept up in to her voluptuous crease in her ass as she walked with large steps up the small hill disappearing back into the trees. When she was gone he felt a horrible pain in his lower stomach and balls. _Damn it, now I have blue balls_. Even in their first meeting he felt her straining against herself trying to extinguish a hot flame burning just behind the surface. Trying to warp herself into the perfect little doll everyone was pushing her to be. All he wanted was her to let go, to unleash, to be free, and to let that flame burn as hot as she wanted and not be afraid of it. Now it seemed she was burning very hot and she needed his help. Snapping out of his memories he spoke out loud to himself.

"Sweet Kore? What kind of person could have made, _you_ so angry? Angry enough to want war." He felt a grin spread across his dirty, sweaty face. He knew Kore and she wouldn't hurt a snake that bit her, let alone wage war. It was thrilling, listening to someone so pure, so innocent make such a violent proclamation.

He felt himself becoming excited. He could see Kore holding the heart of the one that offended her in her delicate blood stained hands. Her eyes a profoundly dark shade of red, her head covered in those cute little flowers she's always growing filled with hints to her deepest desires. At that moment he wished he knew any-fucking-thing about flowers. She said to him once that all the flowers have meanings. Her voice was shy, her face almost purple as she looked at the ground. "Even sexual meanings…"

_I wonder what sexy little messages you have growing around your head for me_. He thought with a pleasured groan.

He missed her so mush and he was horny he was going to kill two birds with one stone. The bulge in his leather armor began to grow as he made his way back into his large canvas tent. He pictured her on top of him dominating him, his breath quickened as he pulled his armor off, letting it land heavy to the ground. His erection was throbbing as he grabbed it in a tight fist and began pumping his strong muscular arm up and down his thick shaft. He hadn't fucked in months and he was **full** ready to burst the top of his cock steadily leaking pre-come. _Oh fucking fates_, he thought she was irresistible before, now he's about to shoot all over a battle field thinking about her fucking him.

He thought about shoving his face between her legs sucking out her sweet, strong flavor as her tiny, soft hands grab and pull at his hair, roughly squeezing his head between her thick, creamy, thighs. His hand began to pump faster his vision became red and hazy. Each thought more frantic then the last; He thought about sliding his large index finger into her wet opening.

_She's so fucking tight and hot around me. _He groaned thinking about her coming just from his finger and mouth with a deep pink blush all over her face and chest. Just like the last night he had spent with her.He imagined kissing down her ample breasts and her nipples hardened from arousal. The noises she would make when he put his lips around them and began to suck them, adding just a slight amount of pressure with his teeth. He expanded with his imagination, she would push him back and climb up on top of his waist he would grab her hips and push her down onto his cock and as she took him in she would let out a symphony of orgasmic sounds. Unable to take the pleasure she would spray his abdomen with her juices as she came, scratching her nails down his broad chest, down his taut stomach finally grabbing onto his hips inadvertently squeezing those sexy fucking tits together as she grinded his dick

He wished more than anything he could have her there now in his tent and just as he pictured her on his cot watching him while she touched herself, He shot thick ropes of semen onto the dirt floor of his tent. It had been so long and he came so hard he had to sit down worried he might pass out. He was seeing stars as he lay back naked on his cot. He grinned, no more dumbass busy work he needed to get back to Olympus now.

He came out of his tent again fully dressed in armor, even wearing his helmet. Ares heard the distant clash of metal and screaming but he was over it someone needed him and no matter how beckoning the call, there was something far more interesting in Olympus and he was going to find out what.


	3. A Big Brother, A Wonderful Son

Authors note: Thank you, so much to all my readers! I hope you all enjoy this week's chapter, which is an extra long one! Please, if you like my fanfiction favorite/follow for updates, I release new chapters about once a week, however rarely on the same day.

Chapter 3: A Big Brother, A Wonderful Son

Ares made His way back to Olympus as quickly as he could, racing through the sky flames surrounding him as he went. When he made his way through the barrier that separated the mortal realm and the realm of the Gods, the night sky grew darker, loud cracks of thunder shook him. In the distance he could see large bolts of lightning coming from his home.

"That son of a bitch!" Ares spat, flying at a breakneck speed to get there, afraid he would be too late. His mother and father were out on the balcony of their bedroom. Ares paused, Hera was crying. His blood boiled as he saw his mothers face twisted into a mix of anger and fear. Then he saw Zeus, who looked furious, stepping closer to Hera. Ares watched intently as his father got right in her face, screaming. Ares drew back his arm and as he did a long, sharp spear appeared in his hand, He threw it right between Zeus' legs. In the next second he was in front of his mother, a shield she would be safe behind, he was always her protector even as a boy. He was so angry his entire vision had gone a deep bloody red the air around him whipped violently as he starred into the face of his father. The rage Ares felt was overwhelming, the only relief he could think of would be ripping his father's arms and legs from his body.

"Ares!" Zeus yelled in shock "I didn't know you were coming h-home so soon." Zeus stammered, knowing he would be very wise to watch his wording. However, every bullshit word out of his mouth made Ares feel like he was sinking deeper into the black abyss of fury. Ares' body tensed, when he went to move he felt a soft hand on his elbow. His mother whimpered behind him, tears streaking down her face. His rage gave way to concern looking into her eyes. As badly as he wanted to destroy the source of her pain he knew that if he did, it would only hurt his mother worse and that was something he could never do. He looked at Zeus one more time shooting daggers from his eyes. Zeus just starred with big eyes and mouth hanging open. To Zeus' surprise Ares said nothing more, looking back at his mother tenderly he put his broken arm around her shoulders and walked her back inside. She looked at him lovingly.

"Thank you." She said quietly wrapping her son tightly in her arms.

He knew better than to ask what was going on, she was probably confronting Zeus about one of his dumb whores and he got backed into a corner, lashing out at his wife. He had heard this argument so many times he didn't need her to explain. "I wish you didn't have to live like this ma." He said as he felt a burning in his eyes.

"Oh sweet Gaia, what did I do to get such a kindhearted, wonderful son." He blinked feverishly to hold back his tears. His mother always knew how to hit right to his heart. She was the only one to speak about him so affectionately and her words made him melt into her arms. He realized as he hugged her that he needed it just as much as she did. He really had missed her very much. She pulled away slightly looking into his eyes that were no longer red but a soft orange, the same orange that flushed around his cheeks. He released her and went to pull his damaged helmet off with both hands, forgetting one was broken. He winced at the shooting pain, dropping his helmet to the ground. His mother quickly grabbed his arm in her hands and examined it closely. "Sweetheart, your arm is badly broken," she looked at his face, "so is your nose." Her face looked sad as she reached out to caress his cheek. "I wish you would be more careful if not for me then for Hebe or your children." He couldn't look at her, instead he stepped away. Hera knew bringing up his children was a very touchy subject for him. She stepped closer reaching to grab a long piece of hair that hung in his face, she twirled it around her finger then tucked it back behind his head as she spoke. "Okay, go get out of that ripped armor and get a shower. When you're done I'll bring you some soup, tomorrow we'll do something about that mop on your head." She looked at his arm with concern.

"Thanks ma, don't worry about my arm it will be good as new in a couple days." He leaned down kissing the top of her head. As he straightened up all he could think is how lucky he was to have such a wonderful mother.

"Hey, get a move on, you stink!" She said smacking him on the butt to get him going, like she used to do when he was a small child. He chuckled.

"Don't you think I'm a little old for spankings." She let out a lighthearted laugh.

"Darling, even when your 5,000 years old, you will always be my baby, my first baby. Now, if its spankings you're worried about, then you better get moving or there will be more where that came from." She said with a smirk. Ares knew better then to test his mother, she might not be able to unleash her wrath onto Zeus but she sure didn't hold back when it came to anyone else.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted and gave her a cheesy look before he marched exaggeratedly like a soldier out of the room. His heart warmed and a smile wide across his face as he heard her giggling behind him. He couldn't fight all her battles, but he could fill her days with the moments of joy that she deserved and that meant everything to him.

Once he was in the hallway he stopped, his body tired from his ordeal in the mortal realm and a hot shower sounded wonderful. He walked the long familiar corridors that led to his bedroom. He stopped at his beaten scratched-up door. He exhaled, slowly twisting the crumpled, dented up door knob opening into a large bedroom. Everything was how he had left it except the fresh linens that had been put on his bed and the holes in the wall had been patched up and repainted. He walked in, closing the door behind him, sitting on the cushy fabric bench at the foot of his large four post bed, he untied his knee high sandals. His feet were rough and blistered from the poor footwear. It was what the mortals wore so it's what he had to wear to blend in. He sat there a while listening to the air conditioner come on and go off. He rested his elbows on his knees letting his arms lay flat. He just breathed; as he did he could feel the anger, her anger.

"Don't fret little kitten, I'll see you very soon." He felt excited to see her again and nervous because it had been so long since their goodbye. Would she still be upset, he was. Leaning his head into his hand he caught a whiff of something putrid. _Fuck, I stink._ He thought getting up unfastening his armor setting it quietly into the corner of his walk-in closet. He stopped, looking at himself in the floor length mirror, his gold skin looked dirty and his eyes and cheeks were orange and tired looking. His hair was a wild, light blonde, curly mess reaching all the way down to his shoulders. Looking now at his body there were a few new scars and some dried ichor around the already healing wounds. He was very good at fighting now and he usually didn't get hurt too badly. The deeper angrier scars down his arms and across his chest and back were from when he first started fighting in the mortal realm. He was too cocky and had little experience when he started jumping into battles. He severely underestimated the skill and experience of the mortal commanders who led the opposing armies. The only reason he even still lived was because of his immortality, if not for that, his Olympus sized ego would have gotten him killed long ago. His violent deep scars told a cautionary tale of never underestimating an opponent.

"She might look like a kitten." He said running his fingers slowly along a deep scar across his chest. "But she's a lion." He walked out of his closet over the white wood of his bedroom floor into his massive bathroom. His shower was hot and steamy and when he finished scrubbing he stood there, arms crossed hand to his mouth chewing his lip in deep in thought. _I need to get more information about her before I go see her, I can't just go in blind._ His mother was very good friends with Demeter so she would probably be the best place to start. He was done letting the water run over him. He grabbed a towel and stepped out. _She's like a whole new Goddess_, he thought as he dried himself off. _How interesting_, his smile wicked as he put on some warm gray sweatpants. He walked out to his bed, yawning while he pulled back the white fluffy duvet; he slid into bed leaning back on a mountain of ornate pillows. Just as he settled he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in." He said softly, knowing it was his mother.

"Here's your soup little bird." She said causing him to blush; glad no one was around to hear one of the many pet names she had for him. Seeing his flushed face she smiled. "Do you remember why I first started calling you that Ares?"

"Yes, because when I was born my eyes were so big and red and beautiful you felt sorrow for those who wouldn't be able to see them every day as you would. So you made little birds the same coloring as my eyes, so you could share their loveliness with everyone." He recited it just like he had heard it so many times before. When he would wake screaming with nightmares as a child his mother would come him and tell him that story almost nightly. As an adult, now he just sits quietly until dawn and then gets out of bed. But being reminded of her sweet stories and how after his sleep would be uninterrupted, he silently longed for that peace. He looked at her, his eyes wide like a child. "I love that story" he said eating his soup. "How is Hebe doing?" He missed his little sister but more than that he just didn't want his mom to leave yet, he wanted to listen to her voice, but he felt silly asking her to tell him a story.

"She's doing really well with her studies and gets more beautiful every day. She will be so excited you're back, she has missed you terribly. The older she gets it seems like the harder it is for her when you're gone." Ares felt a lump in his throat thinking about his own children. It was complicated but what his mother said about Hebe missing him had to be true for his own children as well. Hera sat down on the edge of his bed looking at him with kind eyes, seeing his pain; she knew just the medicine "Once upon a time…" She began a long story about a little rabbit that got lost.

Ares was surprised, "Ma, I'm also a little old for stories."

"Indulge me, I missed my son and I have been dying to tell someone my new story. You know your sister doesn't like them as much as you do." She said as she continued the story.

She saved his pride by not making him, the fearsome God of war, ask his mommy for a bedtime story. He couldn't remember all of it because as she started spinning the tale, she moved the tray with his empty soup bowl. He leaned back and almost seconds later fell into a tranquil sleep, not waking even once. Hera got up kissing her child on the forehead pulling the blankets up over his chest. "I love you little bird." She then walked out, shutting off the light and closing the door quietly.

A loud screeching made him shoot up in bed. His eyes stung from the light pouring into his room from to two large floor length windows. _What's going on?_ He thought, then his door flew open and Hebe jumped all the way from the open door landing in his bed. He was astonished that her little legs, jumped 10 feet with such force. She eagerly crawled up his blankets hugging him tightly around his neck. He hugged her in return, forgetting how little she was. She squealed with joy pushing away to look at him, her face covered in fresh tears. He put her face in his hands and rubbed her tears away with his thumbs.

"Ares! She cried out, "I missed you so much." Her voice quivered. "After so long I-I was w-worried you weren't coming, back." She had to push out the last word.

"Hey… Sweetie, I'd never, remember? I told you a long time ago, big brothers always come back." He pulled her back into him, giving her a tight hug. He hated himself for making her worry so much. Living in this hell hole with his parents always fighting or ignoring each other she had enough hardships to face, she didn't need him to add to it. "I'm taking some time off." He said excitedly and the first thing I want to do is spend the day with my baby sister!" It was like the sun had risen on her face at his words.

"Are you- really?" She cried out "are you sure?"

"Sure as hell!" Ares said happily. She squealed with delight then jumped out of his bed running out of his room yelling something about her prettiest dress. He was glad he made her feel better but was mad at himself for not doing more to keep in contact with her while he was gone. He got up going to his dresser putting underwear and a pair of black jeans; He also grabbed a grey t-shirt and a long sleeve red flannel he rolled up just before his elbow. His arm still was still sore but defiantly felt better this morning. He dressed then made his way down stairs to the kitchen, stopping before he entered listening to Hebe ask Hera if she looked okay for their special day. He knew just want to do.

"Ma, have you see- Huuuhhhhh!" He gasped loudly entering the room. "Hebe is that _you_?" He said with an exaggerated look of disbelief. She smiled so big he thought her face would rip. "I thought I was going to be hanging out with a little girl out not such a beautiful young lady! Do I look okay, I feel underdressed. Should I change?" He said looking at Hera who knew what he was up to.

"Oh Ares, you know I wish you would dress a little better. You look like you're going to sit at a bus stop all day. Hebe what so you think about your brother's outfit?" She said smirking over her shoulder at her daughter.

"Momma!" She giggled. "You look so cool Ares, don't change a thing."

"See the ladies love the way I dress ma." He said proudly sitting next to Hebe at the small table in the kitchen. Ares and Hebe loved when their mother made breakfast for then like this. She loved to throw together extravagant events and big grand feasts with chefs and waiters but nothing ever compared to her cooking and then sitting together at the small simple table, just the three of them. She was making their favorite, blueberry pancakes with chocolate chips on the side and eggs sunny-side up. "So ma, anything I missed around here?" He said casually as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Hmmm… How do you mean?" She said flipping a pancake. "Oh I don't know I just feel like I've been gone so long that _something_ interesting had to have happened." He tried to sound nonchalant but he was desperate for her to spit it out. "Well…" She thought for a minute. "Nothing new really, oh I guess there is something-someone new, Persephone has moved to Olympus to finish school."

"Excuse me… Bringer of death? Who is tha- "Hera interrupted. "Demeter's daughter, you know the one who lived in the mortal realm that she would never let come to visit. She's actually quite the looker; I bet you two would hit it off." Hera said humming with a large grin. "Well you should introduce us sometime. Wasn't her name something else before, like Cleo, Kara, Kura…" He said trying to find out if this was in fact her. "Kore? Yeah, I actually don't know what brought about the name change." Hera said bringing over large plates of food for them.

"_Interesting_, what can you tell me about her?" He said scooping food onto his plate. The silence made him glance over at his mother. She was just watching him closely holding back a smirk. "I-I mean if she is as good-looking as you say… And you want to introduce us, I'd like to know a little about her. Maybe… She's the one I'm meant to settle down with…" He said, knowing his mother would take the bait. She did, hook, line and sinker.

"Really, after all this time you would really consider marriage?" She said practically glowing with excitement.

"Sure, but I would want to get to know her… Ma don't get any big plans just yet I-"

"I'll call her later and invite her over for dinner!" She said jumping up. "Oh! You two finish and cleanup I have somethi- I'm going to go uh, I have some work with the mortals to finish up I'll see you in a little bit!" She yelled as she jogged out of the room.

"You shouldn't have said that, she's going right now to plan your whole wedding to Persephone!" Hebe said laughing with her mouth full.

"What do you think of her?" He asked his sister.

"I think she's nice but kind of shy. She's soooo pretty, like really, really pretty, maybe even prettier than Aphrodite." She put her hand over her mouth. "Im sorry, are you still with her?"

"With Aphrodite, umm…" That was a good question. They hadn't really broken up, they actually never really broken up, or were officially together. They just went their own ways for awhile, then came back together fucked awhile got sick of each other and so the cycle went. "Things with Dite and I are complicated." But how could he explain that to his 8 year old sister.

"But you want to meet Persephone; you can't be meeting other girls if you are already with someone." She looking at him with concern. She was right of course, he always like felt like he had to be a standard for his little sisters to look at when it came to the way men treated them. Their father was certainly not someone to look to at how to be good at anything. Athena took a vow of celibacy. Eris his twin well she was her own mess but really never seemed interested in any kind of serious long-term relationship and then their sister Eileithyia Who did not take a full vow of celibacy but as far as he knew she was drinking the same cool-aid as Athena. He couldn't blame them for not wanting to be intimately close with anyone, look at what their father had done to their mother all these years. As a woman, what part of that would be appealing? Nevertheless, he held high hopes for His sister Hebe. He wanted her to find someone who would treat her well and who would love her, and who she loved greatly. For this he would play any part to show her how to get there. "Before I do anything else I'm going to talk to Dite and figure out where we're at. It wouldn't be fair to start something with Kor- Persephone, if I didn't wrap them up with Dite first." Talking about Kore, with his mom and sister, in this way… It made his stomach twist around and do back flips. He wasn't sure why though. He would never tell anyone, but it was no secret from himself that he cared about her considerably; But marriage, officially ending it with Dite to clear a space for Kore, a wedding? This was too much and he felt like he was going to puke. Luckily, Hebe seemed to sense he was at his limit. "Well, whatever Ares I know you'll do what's right when you're ready and any girl you chose would be the luckiest girl in Olympus." She smiled at him but he could see something in her eyes like a deeper knowing of his heart ache. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was like she knew exactly how he was feeling. "Let's go play tag!" She said slapping him in his broken arm. A chocked yell is all he could get out. He held his arm as Hebe turned scared at his sudden outburst and ran back to him. "Ares your hurt I-I'm so sorry." Tears filled her eyes as she realized she was the one who had hurt him. "I'll get you ice!" "No, Hebe it-." He said with a raspy voice. She ran the fridge before he could get it out. Hera ran back into the room. "Are you guy's okay, Ares I heard you yell?" She saw him at the table, cradling his even more broken arm. Any healing it had done overnight had just been completely undone by Hebe's weird super strength. Hera went to him, "are you okay?" She said again softer this time. "Yeah ma, I'm fine." Hebe came back with a large ice pack. "Here, please Ares you have to get a cast on your arm so it will be safe while it heals." Tears running down her face, Ares felt horrible, he wasn't home even one whole day yet and he'd made his sister cry twice. He rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. "If I get a cast will you stop crying?" He looked at her with a serious look. He hated casts, they were itchy and any of his broken bones usually healed completely in a couple days so he felt they were pretty pointless. Hebe's sad, shinny eyes looked at him and her lip quivered as she shook her head up and down. "I'm no good at picking colors will you pick for me." Her face brightened up as she shook her head again. "I'll call the doctor then." Hera walked out to get her phone. "I'll be okay Hebe." He said smiling trying not to show how badly his arm pulsed with pain. The doctor arrived shortly later, not wanting to keep the royal family waiting and fitted Ares with a tickle me pink, colored cast. When the doctor left, Hera pulled Ares into her bathroom for a haircut. She sat him down in a simple wooden chair and sprayed his head with a bottle of warm water and began thinning out his thick mass of tangled blonde curls. "Can I sign you're cast Ares?" Hebe said holding a white permanent marker in her hand. "Nothing would make me happier Hebe." He said looking into her tiny face. She beamed with joy as she signed her name taking up almost the whole side of his cast, then finishing it off with a large heart around her name. It was cute, but maybe a little too cute for the God of war. Ah, he didn't care. It made his sister happy and he would rip the spine out of anyone who made fun of him for it, not that anyone would dare.

As his mother continued to cut his hair, he felt a strange douchy-ness in the force. Sure enough it was Zeus. He could sense his frustration just outside the bathroom door as he peered in. Ares smirked amused that he couldn't even grow the balls to come in and face him God to God. He felt Zeus slowly slink away. Now, the house was truly peaceful. Ares didn't give a shit where he went as long as he couldn't terrorize his sister and mother. After his hair cut was done he looked himself over in the mirror. "Hmmmm… I like it." he said. His hair was a lot shorter now but still had enough length you could see his defined curls that ended right at the top of his ears, the rest was cut shorter than the top. He turned around and thanked his mother giving her a hug. Hebe yawned.

"Ares you do you mind if I go take a nap I'm really tired."

"Of course you can Hebe; I think I might go lie down and rest too." She yawned once more walking up to give him a hug as she did he knelt down, so she could wrap her arms around him. She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for coming back to me." She gave him a sleepy kiss on the cheek and walked out.

"Have a good rest sweetie!" Hera called after her; busy sweeping Ares' golden locks off the floor.

"Well I'm going to go lay down too." He said removing the smock off of himself.

"Okay little bird." She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his nose. "You have a good rest too." She smiled then went back to her sweeping. He walked out of her and Zeus' bedroom then made his way toward the opposite direction from his bedroom. He found his destination, Zeus' home office. He knew his father always kept very detailed records of all the gods. He could find Kore's and learn all he needed to know.

"Or should I say Persephone?" He liked it. It was a powerful name and it turned him on. _FOCUS, _He reminded himself. He went into Zeus' luxurious office decorated with large paintings of Zeus and his family. There was only one photograph of all of them together. It was in a small frame on top of his filling cabinet. He picked up the photograph and examined it closely. In the center in elaborately carved wooden chairs his mother and father sat. His father in white, long flowing robes that bellowed out around the floor, a golden circlet around his head holding back his waist length hair. His mother sat to his right dressed similarly to Zeus but her robes where a soft green and were a beautiful contrast to her shinning golden skin. She wore long gold and diamond earrings reaching almost to her shoulders. Her golden circlet had three green stones in it that twinkled brightly. Her hair was swept up in a long braid that cascaded down her right shoulder. She was beautiful he thought looking to the rest of them. Behind Hera's right shoulder stood Ares. He looked about 13 or maybe 14; he couldn't remember how old he was in the photograph. He stood with a lose fitting toga that came up over his left shoulder showing the rest of his prepubescent unscarred chest, his hair a curly mess held down by a wreath of golden leaves around his temples his hand placed gingerly on Hera's right shoulder. His face was indifferent, almost somber. Eris his twin sister stood parallel to Zeus' left shoulder. Even when sitting he towered over her both sharing the same dark purple skin tone. Her long, wavy, eggplant colored hair came down to her waist and it framed her face nicely. She wore a simple light purple toga as well that was long like Hera's and draped down to the ground elegantly. She had a simple gold chain around her head with a small purple gem that hung down resting in the middle of her forehead. At Zeus' and Hera's feet sat a little Eileithyia on her knees. He was surprised how much she reminded him of Hebe; he forgot how little she used to be. She would have only been 5 or so. She looked so much like Eris it was like someone had made a clone of her. The two Goddesses could not be more different in personality but they could pass for one another with no issue. She had the same eggplant hair as her sister, however her hair was very short, curling just under her earlobe; a thin white ribbon tied into a bow was holding purple curls out of her face. She sat with some of Zeus' long robe covering her, wrapped gracefully around her abdomen. Then finally next to Eileithyia so small she was in a basket was little Athena, who couldn't have been more than a year old. Her skin caught the flash and it shined metallic silver the way their mothers skin shined golden. His sisters were all so different and yet all so radiant. He set the photograph down his mind foggy with nostalgia, he remembered the how hard things used to seem but as her looked back he could now call it the _simple times._

"Weird." He shook his head trying to get back to the task at hand. He opened the filling cabinet and found Kore's file. Ares pulled it out and went over to Zeus' desk sitting in an oversized velvet desk chair. He opened the file and began reading. Blah, blah, blah Demeter's daughter age 19. Blah, blah, blah Goddess of spring, Demeter has allowed Kore to take over the spring duties however with Kore finishing school she has resumed her spring duties till such a time as Kore can resume her work in the mortal realm. "Huh… Ah." He found it. _Persephone (Bringer of Death) the mortals have taken to calling her, there is no evidence as to why she went from the maiden to the bringer of death. Being Demeter's only child she has exhibited, surprisingly, very little in the way of potential. She has very few special abilities and the powers she does possess she has little control over them. Through a series of meetings with Demeter she has made it clear that her daughter is NOT a fertility Goddess even though she holds dominion over the earth's most fertile time of the year. Demeter has also made very clear that her daughter is in training under Hestia to join The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood. She is a B grade Goddess with little to no value to Olympus; her ties to T.G.O.E.M mean she is not even available as a wife. Her only usefulness seems to be helping Demeter with spring but she is not an intricate part, as Demeter has done it for thousands of years and now does it as Persephone is finishing school. She is no threat and although it is unknown why the mortals have changed her name there is no evidence of her even being powerful enough to cause any harm to God or man. Next to her picture Ares could see Zeus' scratchy writing on the typed document._

_What a waste of potential._

"I'll say." Ares could not believe his eyes; somehow Demeter convinced Zeus that Kore was virtually some weak little human girl. "For her protection." Ares' knew for a fact she was extremely powerful and was easily capable of acts of wrath. Zeus is a stupid asshole, but Demeter was smart whatever Kore did to get her name changed had to of caused a lot of death. Without proper permit which he didn't see in her file, would have been grounds for punishment and Zeus was known for his creative punishments. He knew his father all but hated Demeter and he would not have shown mercy to Kore if she had been caught. Ares put the room back the way he had found it and left pulling the door quietly closed behind him. As he walked back to his room he felt his head spinning. He once felt he knew Kore like the back of his hand but now so much had changed and he realized that he didn't know her at all anymore. There was no more he could do to prepare. It was time to pay her a visit and see what has the Goddess if spring so worked up about.

Authors note: Thank you, so much to all my readers! I hope you all enjoy this week's chapter, which is an extra long one! Please, if you like my fanfiction favorite/follow for updates, I release new chapters about once a week, however rarely on the same day. As always a big thank you to Rachel Smythe for her wonderful story that inspired me!


	4. It's Been Awhile

Chapter 4: It's Been Awhile

Ares woke up to his room full of silence, dim light pouring in from behind white colored black-out curtains. He lay there still. He quietly thought about his errand today, he lay there thinking about _her. _His stomach swirled as his mind worked out what to say to her. Their last meeting wasn't exactly a happy one. In fact, when he thought about her, as he said goodbye, the way she pulled her face into an unnatural smile, squeezing her eyes closed to keep the tears from spilling out, the way her mouth was taut but somehow still quivered as she tried futilely to be nonchalant about his departure, the way his face mirrored the same pain in hers. The day they parted it felt like his heart had been ripped through his sternum and thrown into a bed of quick sand. As he thought of her, he could still feel the organ burning as it sank.

He dreaded the thought of making her so sad again.

_Maybe it doesn't have to be so serious. Maybe it would just be like old times? _

Old times? Why did that make his heart hurt worse. He moved his hands out from under the blanket to rub at his blurry vision.

"What the fuck?" No sound came out as he spoke aloud. He focused on the moisture on his finger tips; he didn't even realize that as he was deep in thought, his eyes, like they had a mind of their own, started weeping. Whatever it was he had with Kore, in that moment he hated it.

He hated feeling weak. He hated that just thinking of her could make the God of War brim with sadness. He hated that he couldn't control his emotions better. Most of all, he hated that he couldn't hate her for it.

He hated that he craved her touch. He hated that he needed to hear her voice. He hated that no matter how hard he tried to fill it, the hole she tore into him was bottomless and yearned for relief. He hated that she was the only thing, the only one that could fill it. He hated that no glory in war, no amount of gold, that there was no notoriety that came close to the satisfaction he got from her. He hated that as much as he wanted her, as good as she was for him,_ he_ couldn't have her. He couldn't be selfish with her. Who _he_ was, what _he_ did would destroy her. He was just too damaged and it would hurt her everyday knowing she was stuck with a monster.

The kindest thing he could do was to keep away. Let her be free, let her be the light to someone who deserved her. His eyes continued to water but did not flow over.

He got up and went to his closet to pick something to wear. What would he wear for something like this?

Holy shit… Come on, now I'm a woman I guess! He exclaimed loudly slapping his hand to his forehead. Seriously though, The God of War agonizing over what outfit to wear? He had never done this _ever_ before when someone declared war.

He had met countless mortals who wished for war, murder, catastrophe and never once when going to meet them did he consider his appearance. He stood there in black boxer briefs with his hand resting on his up turned face.

_Okay she…_ _No! This is no different than meeting anyone else. _

_BE __**PROFESSIONAL**__!_

He put on his pressed formal military uniform. The same one he wore to meetings in Olympus, the same one he would wear to parties in his honor. He was simple when it came to his wardrobe; the ridicules dress outfits and absurd crowns he left for his uncles and father to get their dicks twisted over. He _much_ rather let his reputation proceed him. If people didn't know who he was, it didn't take long for them to figure it out.

He began dressing, as he did he just kept telling himself that he'd be calm, he'd be cool, he'd be _casual._

It's not like they had known each other that long, only a month.

_It felt like he had known her for millennia._

It's not like they were that serious they never even fucked.

_Every time her finger tips graced his skin he felt more sensation, more connection then with any other woman, human or God_.

He was being dramatic, so he liked some little spring Goddess. He has the Goddess of Beauty and Love always at his finger tips, always there to give him pleasure.

_Every second of everyday he thought about her. He had to actively distract himself from her ever pervasive presence in his mind._

He looked at himself meekly. He had tasted defeat before and this was no different. He knew deep down the truth, but right then he needed it to stay buried. He couldn't go talk to her like this. She needed him as the God of War and that was it. _That had to be it._

He walked out the front door and saw Zeus' sports car. He almost pissed his pants laughing as he read, **_Zeus is a fuck boy,_** keyed crudely into the driver side door. He had thought about taking Zeus' car just to piss him off but decided it would be funnier to let that twat drive around the fuck-boy-mobile. He promised if he ever found out who had done it, he would buy 'em a drink. Hell, maybe two. He chuckled as he walked around Zeus' car and into the garage.

He laid eyes on his motorcycle covered with a tarp. He pulled the dark covering back to reveal a sleek, shinning black bike. He loved his motorcycle and was excited to take it out. He looked down at his formal wear and dress shoes and frowned.

"Huh… Not today baby, but soon." He promised his inanimate bike. He chose another of the many sports cars.

"This will do I guess." He sighed getting in as he started the engine he heard the door to the house open. He saw Zeus step out in a god awful purple print shirt and white pants.

_Classy._ He thought looking at his dipshit father. Then he remembered Zeus' car and couldn't help but grin.

"Hey Ares!" Zeus yelled out over the revving engine. "Ares!" He yelled again, Ares "accidently" causing the engine to roar in the closed garage every time he saw Zeus' mouth start to open. Ares pushed the garage door button on the sun visor. As the door opened he saw Zeus make his way to him.

"I'll be back in a little while pop! Have a good day!" Ares yelled back at Zeus with so much sarcasm that Zeus froze dumbfounded.

Not wanting to hang around Ares peeled loudly out of the drive way. He left the convertible top up knowing even rolling the windows down would cause his curls to go wild. The last thing he wanted was to look like a clown.

He could sense Kore. She was defiantly in Olympus but first he wanted to stop in the underworld and get a new phone.

Surprise, surprise the God of anger often broke phones. He would have gotten it yesterday but his afternoon was filled with tea parties and board games and helping Hebe get ready for her lessons she had today. He didn't mind the drive from his house to the underworld. He had a deal at one of his uncles stores and it was just cheaper to go there, One of the stipulations for all the phones was he had to get it in person. Maybe because they thought if he was inconvenienced then he would be more careful, whatever the reason he didn't care.

He was almost always working, there was always someone who was angry and made offerings in hope he could aid them in their desires. Although no one bragged about it, he was one of the most popular Gods, among the humans anyway. He had money but he did everything in his power to be different from his father. Where Zeus spent every penny as quick as he got it, Ares saved. This drive would also give him time to think, clear his head.

He totally wasn't stalling…

He was used to the underworld, he had sent many people there during his work and he didn't mind his uncle. In fact, Hades was probably one of his favorite male relatives, aside from his younger brother Hephaestus who lived full time in the mortal realm.

Hades was boring but he wasn't an asshole, kind of pathetic, very fun to mess with, but a good guy in his own way.

_Too bad he lets that nymph bitch walk all over him. _Ares thought as he passed into the underworld. The sky quickly became dark and full of stars. Okay, so there was another reason to like his uncle, he didn't let that prissy little sun dork into his realm, whereas his father was permanently glued up that douche bag's ass. The only reason his father liked him so much was because he was a suck up.

_Fates, I hate fucking suck ups._ Just as the mental image of the purple idiots 69-ing each other assaulted him, he pulled up to the pomegranate store parking lot. He walked in and was greeted by a pimply Cyclops.

"Hello, what can I-?" He said with a voice cracking with puberty.

"Ares, I'm here for my phone." He interrupted not wanting to waste time with idle chatter.

"Of course!" The boy cracked loudly; fear etched across his face as he rushed through a doorway behind the counter. He came back with a small rectangular black box with a picture of the newest cell phone on it.

"Do you have your punch card sir?" Ares winced a little as he pulled out his wallet and removed his card. He examined it then gave it to the boy between his pointer and index finger. The boy gripped it with what looked like a very sweaty, hairy hand.

_Eww… Teenage boys were gross. _Ares thought trying not to convey his thoughts on his face.

"You're due for your free phone sir!" The boy had a weird look on his face as he punched the last spot on the card looking intently at anything but Ares. They boy slide the box across the counter. "Have a good day sir!" He said straining to make his voice sound jovial. Ares looked back at him sternly, and then he glanced at his name tag, then back into his eye.

"It's your royal majesty… _Neil_." Ares said.

"Oh Gods- I mean oh gosh I-I'm so s-sorry sir-! **your royal majesty**!" Ares started to chuckle

"I'm just messing around. Take it easy, Neil." He said laughing as he walked out of the store. He loved getting people worked up. It really was too easy. People give in to their insecurities and anger so fast he almost never even needs to use his powers.

Just then he felt something strong. Something pulling him toward it like a magnet. He was done messing around and quickly got back into his car opening the small box, pulling out the new phone and sliding it into his breast pocket. He'd have to set it up later, right now he had to move fast. He could feel her getting closer. She was moving really fast.

_Was she flying? I don't remember her being able to fly…_

He felt hypnotized as he drove towards the heat she put off. Questions buzzed around his head like flies.

_Why is she in the underworld?_

_Where is she going?_

_Is she meeting someone?_

_Was it a date or a guy or some death God? _Thinking this made him dizzy with jealousy. He gritted his teeth. He was tasting iron. He was seeing red.

He continued to drive, her rage like bread crumbs for him to follow. He felt his chest pulling and twisting. He tried his hardest to never feel jealousy but sometimes he couldn't help it. Jealousy and anger went hand in hand, and right now they made passionate love, ripping his rationality in two as his brain began to envision her with anyone but him. As his strong emotions rolled around and entwined with one another he almost didn't realize where she had led him.

**TOWER 1 **read a large sign. _What was she doing at his uncle's office? Why was she in the underworld at all? _

He kept driving past the main entrance to the side of the building to where he would be able to enter the parking garage.

He walked to an elevator and made his was up to the lobby. When the doors opened he saw the sleek black reception desk with two dead eyed nymphs typing incessantly.

He emerged from the elevator like he had new purpose. He felt her stronger than ever, she was in here somewhere. Ares walked past the desk, neither nymph acknowledging him. He didn't care he was in a trance, eyes focused, looking for her. She would surly stand out, her bright pink eyes, her long silky hair her beautiful robes that hung elegantly off her curvaceous, stacked body. Yes, she would stand out as a beam of radiance and life in this gray and black realm of death.

He stepped up on the escalator, letting it take him up. He saw the next level unfold before him. He saw first a long line. All manner of creature stood waiting, some with disgruntled looks and others seemed bored, everyone was just standing in the unmoving line, except…

A mass of Bright pink, wild and frizzy hair that seemed to go in every direction but where it was meant to. He watched the pink hair ball walk quickly. The only thing he could see other then ankle length hair was white clad round hips swaying, pecking out from one side of the tangled, pink mess before appearing at the other side and then back again. He watched her saunter hastily past the line of office zombies till see was stopped. A large centaur in a black suit began to grumble at her, his face annoyed as he spoke loudly, but not loud enough for Ares to make out every word. The pink mass halted and looked up at his face. At the same time Ares felt Kore or didn't feel Kore, her anger had been hushed. No more did it burn like a bright light house guiding his ship to her. It was quieted but not silenced. He watched intently as curiosity over took him. Just moments before she had enough rage built up to burn the building to the ground at anyone one who looked at her funny, but now she was being confronted and did _nothing?_

This greatly perplexed him, when he was mad it didn't matter who you were, it was wise to stay out of his way. He could be mad about something totally unrelated but the wrong person crossing him would feel the full monsoon of his rage. Here Kore stood just, _taking it?_

He felt her anger simmering; when she turned and began walking toward the end of the line, he saw her face. He felt in that moment all the air get sucked from the room. He felt like he was hit by a torpedo. He clenched his hands to keep them from shaking.

Her face was unlike he'd ever seen it before. Her eyes were dull and semi-dark circles were carved around her puffy eyelids; her skin which once held such light seemed dimmer. Once it was a dark magenta almost as dark as her hair, now it was like a pale blush which seemed to make her mass of unruly dark pink hair standout even more. It was like someone turned off the light inside her. It was like someone had put out her fire. She looked run down and defeated. Although this was by far the worst state he'd ever seen her in, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. But that's why he was here, to help relight the fire and passion inside her. He was here to help save her from her anger.

"Back of the line Princess!" The centaur yelled to her. She looked over her shoulder and began to speak when she ran right into a nymph holding coffee covering them both with smelly brown stains. He looked at her and his heart beat intensely as he saw her eyes fill with tears as she tried to explain herself to the nymph. His mouth became dry, he wanted to go over and comfort her but he needed to observer her. The Bringer of Death, brought to tears over spilled coffee? And doing nothing about? Not nothing. _Apologizing!?_

_This doesn't make any sense… _

His rational mind fought against his heart who wanted so desperately to rip the nymph bitches throat out with his bare hands.

How dare she speak to a Goddess like that? She should be on her knees kissing Kore's feet begging for forgiveness for not getting out of her way. She made Kore cry and this automatically signed her death warrant in Ares opinion. He was dumbfounded as he watched her walk back and take a place at the end of the line, lips wobbling the whole way.

_Why wasn't she standing up for herself? Why was her anger so quiet now? Why is she so angry in the first place?_

_What made you, __**you**__ so angry?_

He decided this was his time and composed himself. He longed to caress her, to take her in his arms and take her to some island in the sky and lock her away from all her troubles but he knew that's not what she needed. That's not what she called him for, but something wasn't adding up. Ares was unable to put his finger on it. _Why wasn't she giving in to her anger?_ He wasn't sure exactly how to go about it but he was sure what he had to do next and he couldn't think of a better opportunity. He needed to get under her skin; he _needed_ to make her lose her temper.

_This day could not get any worse. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cr-._ Behind her she felt familiar warmth on her back. The heat was like a fire had been lit just for her, to keep her warm. As she began to feel like she could breathe without breaking into millions of pieces she heard a whistle then a strong, deep, smoldering voice.

"This sure is a long line, you should really consider cutting." _That voice_ she thought. It sounds like… No, there's no way.

"We can't cut," She said dryly not even bothering to turn around.

"I can't _believe _you let that guy talk to you like that. I don't think your crying because he was mean to you… You're upset with yourself for letting him do it." She felt he sadness and angst give way to something vicious that quickly swelled up inside her. Red vines with small green buds began to creep around her head. She felt her face pulling of its own volition into a scowl. _What was this?_ It was consuming her. For maybe the _smallest_ of moments it felt good. She snapped her head to the side looking straight back into the eyes of whoever dared speak to her, not even trying to soften her face and allowing her voice to pierce whoever it may with it sharpness.

"**_What makes you an authority_**-!" She wanted to be intimidating but when she saw into the eyes of the person behind her she couldn't help but to gasp. "Ares!?" Breathlessly she spoke his name almost to convince herself he was really there while, simultaneously, asking herself if he was really there. She was already hearing voices today was she hallucinating too?

"MmmHmmm…." He hummed to himself looking at her hungrily. A dark haze of red around his eyes that spread to his handsome, golden face making his skin look like a bloody sunset. He stood at least a foot taller than her and she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes. His eyes looking right back at hers. She didn't realize how close he had been to her till she turned around and he was inches away. She felt the heat rolling off of him onto her face and body. That explained the warmth she thought. _I knew it was familiar_.

"W-what are you doing here?"She stammered

"Hello Kore." His voice smooth and brimming with confidence. A new band of lush dark red carnations grew around her head like a crown matching the same fiery red of his eyes.

"It's been awhile." His eyebrow cocked as he looked her up and down like he was sizing her up. "Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked.

"Nope." she said trying but failing to keep he voice from shaking. She could feel the flowers growing around her temples as she lied.

_Gods I've got to get better at this! _She thought one more surprise like this today and she'd probably die.

"Nope?!" Ares mouth in a wide toothy grin trying not to laugh, his beautiful ruby red eyes filling with amusement.

Ares leaned down to look into her eyes his face more serious then she'd ever seen it so far. His mouth tightened and he squinted looking closely at her.

"Somethings.." He began slowly "_different about you." _She froze, how could he see it? Ares slowly straightened back up, once again towering over her, the Broad smile returning to his face and new glistening behind his eyes. She dropped her gaze.

_How could he see something different in her when she herself only just realized the change not even an hour before? _

_Sometimes_ she thought. _It's like he knows me better then I know myself._

"So what's got the goddess of spring so worked up?" He said bluntly, leaning into her space. Persephone was less than amused.

"It's none of your business." She hissed.

"Oh, that's where you wrong." A large shark toothed grin cracking his face in half. Then a green horned creature in front of them turned around and squinted right at Ares.

"Get a room! I'm trying to finish my Sudoku!" Ares face flashed a dark red and before Persephone could re-act Ares held the creature above his head. She reacted out grabbing his large bicep.

"Ares Don't!" she shrieked to deaf ears as Ares launched the body of the creature powerfully out of the nearby window, Persephone still holding his arm. Ares body relaxed but his muscles seemed tight still. _Was he flexing?_ She thought then about the guy. _How could he do that? _She looked around at everyone. The room had become quiet as creatures looked at each other then at Ares. She saw their faces turn from shock to fear, everyone stayed where they stood and slowly began speaking to each other, avoiding Ares gaze.

It was like time stopped and then slowly started again. Persephone looked at Ares, this was the first time they had ever been around other people together before and she was realizing just how fearsome he was. She felt a part of her attracted to this side of him, the respect he got. No one rushing to calm him, no one telling him he was overreacting, no one telling him what to do. She felt herself longing for that freedom she longed to be feared, maybe then **_HE _**would have left her alone. She noticed she was still holding Ares arm, and he was looking at her, his smile cocky but his eyes seemed soft. Then his expression changed as he twisted toward her.

"Now then" Ares said grabbing her wrist and pointing a long finger in her face. Why are you so angry?" His voice was becoming irritated. This began to irritate her. He comes back bargaining into her life demanding details he had no right to. _He _was the one who left not her.

"You know, I don't have to take this from Hera's brat." She said twisting around praying she could keep the tears at bay.

_Why do I feel like I'm going to cry? _He throat felt dry as she swallowed.

"I'm done." She croaked. He didn't say anything for a moment. She waited hoping he would walk away, afraid for how she would feel if he left again, feeling his heat still on her back. It was like torment and like a calming embrace.

"I could guess, I'm really good at guessing." She was instantly snapped out of her nostalgia.

"Ares please, I'm having a crappy day." She looked over her shoulder at him, she knew there was sadness in her eyes but she hoped maybe he would feel sympathy and leave the subject alone. Instead his face became serious once more.

"You're the one who wants war." She paused thinking about what he had said.

"You heard that." She was nervous did he hear about the other stuff, does he know about Apollo! He grinned wickedly his teeth were pointed like daggers his eyes and flushed cheeks the same dark maroon that made them look hot to the touch.

"Like a sweet siren song.

Kore,

Kore,

Kore... Or should I say _Persephone_, Bringer of death. What did you do? I tried looking into it but there are no stories, no documents, and no gossip. How _interesting..._"

She stood there frozen, _oh gods he knows, maybe not. Maybe he knows and just wants to hear it from her?!_ As she panicked she felt strong hands raking through her hair which made her spine tingle. "Stop that you boar!" She tried half-heartedly to step forward to make him release her hair but a part of her relished his hands on her, even if it was just her hair. He pulled her long hair up over his own head and began sing mockingly.

"Oh bringer of deathhh... what did you do...?"

_Gods,_ this was humiliating, people were starting to stare again.

"Okay! If I tell you, will you stop singing?" She said in a loud whisper.

"I'm all ears!" a delighted look on his face

"I'm m-mad at Hades." Ares scoffed.

"No, your upset with Hades, there _is_ a difference, but whatever, it's a starting place, _continue._"

She didn't bother to turn and face him, every time she looked in his eyes her heart fluttered and her mouth went completely dry, it felt like she would swallow her tongue. As she explained the situation with Hades as he continued playing with her hair. It almost felt comforting, _almost._

When she finished she heard a dissatisfied snort. She turned to see Ares expression bored.

"Is that all, I would have just killed him." He said cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, you don't say." She said mockingly.

"The last time I saw you, you were positively plump with optimism. Now, you're so angry you're practically rotting from the inside out." His words sounded gleeful as he patted her head but they cut into her like a knife. _Was I really rotting from the inside? _She felt a weird heat deep in her stomach, the same feeling she felt at school and almost every moment since... _that night._ She felt it growing, clawing painfully up her chest.

The blue flowers around her temples and the back of her head fell away as he felt the sting of sharp prickly red vines grow from her scalp down as long as her hair.

He still pulled at her hair twisting, tangling it in all directions as he plopped it all at the very top of her head in what felt like a hideous bun. He leaned closer to her she could feel his uniform jacket on her bare shoulders his breath hot as he spoke just loud enough for only her to hear. His closeness made the deep painful heat start to waver to a different kind of heat. His hands rested on top of her head.

"Do you want to know what I think?" He said with a velvety seductive tone.

"No." She said feeling the lust disappear and the irritation building back up.

"Secretly you love the attention." She froze, remembering the shrill voice from earlier. _How could he know that- I mean, why would he think that?_

"And you're just sulking because he didn't invite you to come and help." Her mind processed at light speed.

_Sulking!_

_Come and help!_

_How dare he presume anything about me!_

She felt her eyes become hazy then a red tinge appearing around her peripheral vision that moved and engulfed her entire sight as she spoke. Her body snapped around supernaturally fast, all the while he looked at her with a joy filled expression that made her blood boil. She took a step back and yelled so hard her body buckled then leaned towards him. She felt herself release.

"Ahhhh... You smug bastard!

"You're not insightful or clever!" She felt her feet come off the ground off the ground so her burning red eyes were level to his.

"You don't know the first thing about me!" She pressed her face rights against his, she felt his nose crinkle against hers. Her vision burned red. She could feel her teeth becoming sharper, like an animal. She felt dangerous and powerful, this feeling was... Rage? It _was_ rage. Why was she unable to place it till now? She had been mad before but this, this was something else entirely. She yelled almost pressing her mouth into his giddy smile. he looked at her not breaking eye contact for one second, his cheeks blushing a violent bloody red, his smile unwavering, his face looked like he had opened a naughty preset just for him.

"And I didn't ask to have my hair put in a crappy bun!" She pushed the words out so hard she became dizzy.

"Persephone?" A deep smooth voice said behind her. "Ares?" It spoke again wearily.

It's was like someone had shushed her fury. She still floated next to Ares face as she looked at Hades clearly wondering what was going on.

_Oh fates I look like a crazy person! _Ares grabbed her hand pulling her floating body into Hades office.

"We were having such a good time catching up; Kore didn't notice that we finally reached your office!" He didn't even try to hide the amusement in his voice. Then he turned looking right at her his voice all of a sudden very firm. "Now you can tell Hades how angry you are with him."

"Angry?" Hades said with a slight shudder, stepping closer to her with urgency.

Persephone felt herself build up again. She could tell Ares was manipulating her but she didn't care, someone was going to pay. Someone was going to feel her pain and this time she would be the one to inflict it! Why did he leave without warning, he didn't want to be around her anymore? _Fine! _But why did he come back! Why was he doing this to her?

_Could he be jealous_... Her heart started skipping beats.

_Gods that is so vain!_ _How would he even know how you feel about Hades and why would he care?_

_Why does it make me want to cry thinking that? _

He moved on, so did I. I wanted to be with someone else! That was a stupid thought too. _Hades isn't mine, I'm not moving on with him he's in a relationship! Gods I'm a horrible person!_

_Wait want-_**_ed _**_? _Her head felt like it would split in half. _Wanted?_

Ares grip drought her back to reality. She looked at him the God who walked out of her life and like nothing had happened showed right back up again. She couldn't contain the boiling rage she felt. She turned her scorching gaze back to Hades looking at him being held by Ares made her feel like a doll. A doll these two Gods where playing with.

**_"_****_Laughing_**_at..." _The shrill witch echoed into her swirling head. _"__Not just these Gods... All of them, you're a joke!" _The loud cackling the grin she could her in that _things_ voice. She felt a blaze like never before her skin grew hot, very hot. So hot that out of the corner of her eye she could see Ares face. The smile gone and a new look she's never seen on his face before, fear. He let go of her wrist with a quiet hiss which indicated to her that even though he wore gloves her skin was too hot to touch. She felt like that had stood there for hours but in reality it had been seconds. Her mind focused back on Hades and when her thoughts caught up to her body she practically started spitting out words when she spoke to Hades.

"I-!" She froze seeing the pomeila she had given him before, sitting on his desk right by his computer. It shinned brightly in his navy blue and black office. She felt a pang in her heart and the rage that had built up popped like a balloon.

_He still has it._ She thought. _I'm not giving that smug bastard the satisfaction. Why was he even here, for entertainment, to mess with her? He's not getting under my skin that easily._ She thought shaking herself mentally and breathing deeply.

_I _**_hate _**_this feeling... I won't let that thing control me._

But Ares did have a point about Hades, he wasn't the root of this rage she had. If she was honest with herself neither was Ares, at least, not all of it.

"I'm not mad, I-I'm just upset." She could feel herself chock up; embarrassed she had lost control like that in front of Hades. Guilty that she was ready to use him, to _hurt _him to make herself feel better. She felt sick.

"With me?" Hades asked putting his hands up to her like he was going to bring her back to the ground. She had to be firm, although how she acted wasn't appropriate just now, she came here to be heard and she had every right to calmly explain herself.

"I'm afraid so." She said looking at him somberly. She felt his gentle hands around her waist guiding her closer to him. He wanted to comfort her, she hated that even though she was about to yell at him he was still so kind and comforting to her. This was what made her heart so weak to him.

All of these thoughts, these strong feelings they made her dizzy, it felt like her eyes were dry and her throat burned. Although her skin had cooled it was replaced with a thick slimy coat of sweat. Hades wiped away a bead of sweat from her cheek as she felt herself begin to lean on him more, lowering slowly to the ground.

"That won't do will it?" he said, still caressing her cheek.

"What the **fuck **is _this!"_ Ares yelled, voice thick jealously. His handsome face twisted with confusion and distain. "Yell, scream do _something!_" She couldn't help but feel a little guilty Ares was standing right there as she had some other guy's hands on her. Sure he was being a jerk but if the roles were reversed so would definitely be jealous.

But then again he left and he didn't want to be with her so why should she care about his feelings like that anymore.

"That's not how I do things." She said voice cold and factual with much deeper meaning behind them then what Hades could ever have guessed but she knew Ares understood exactly her meaning.

She slipped to the ground holding her hand over her eyes that burned badly and she could feel the room spinning. She pressed her covered face against Hades chest.

"Kore!" She heard Hades concern for her as he said her name.

"Kore!" Ares said, he sounded surprised even a little worried too.

"Did you use you powers on her?" She felt Hades stiff body speak loudly towards Ares.

"Yeah, a little bit." His voice sounded quiet and far away.

"She's not even a whole Century old yet she doesn't have the stamina for your stupid games." Hades growled.

"I didn't want to hurt her I just wanted to get a rise out of her, I-I thought it would be Entertaining!" Ares was stammering and he sounded like he was in pain.

_And there it is. Entertaining._ She bit her lower lip sharply, she kept her eyes covered so Hades wouldn't see her cry again, and she didn't want to give Ares the satisfaction. Her heart felt like someone had dropped it off the roof. She dared not move from Hades firm chest till she had herself back under control

"You're lucky you're my nephew." Hades said with a threatening undertone and he put a strong muscle arm around her. Then they disappeared.

Ares saw a mist Appear around them, slowly and then it engulfed them and they vanished. Ares stood there feeling a symphony of strong emotions that he had no way of calming. They roared around him like a blazing fire. He felt rage that some other God had his hands on her; he felt sadness that he had obviously caused her physical pain as well as hurt her feelings. He felt jealous, he wanted to take her away, to be the one to help her heal, and he wanted to be the hero. He wanted her to look at him that way she looked at Hades. He felt the rage grow as he knew that he wasn't the hero. He never could be.

_That's why I left in the first place._ He felt frozen, he couldn't move, like if he did, then that confirmed everything had actually happened. He wanted to let her go but he couldn't... he thought that he could crush his feelings for her down and bury them under everything else, but one look into her eyes he was certain now that nothing could scrub her from his heart. He wanted to help her unleash her anger, let it breathe; let it float away let her feel the peace, the serene beauty that only comes after a violent storm. The peace everyone else got to feel after their rage, everyone but him, for him the rage never left he never felt peace except when he was with her and she smiled up at him. His peace was in her eyes. His peace was now totally gone because those same eyes are now perverted by anger and hate.

The only way to help her heal is to walk her through the fire so that her peace will return and selfishly he thought, maybe so would his. She got close but she amazingly, was able to hold back even with him using his powers. The situation was far worse then he realized between them _and _whatever was going on inside of her. She seemed to hate him, he grabbed at his chest feeling his heart beat heavily. This feeling, this is why he wanted to forget.

His feet were like lead as he tried to move. One after another, his mind raced so fast his thoughts were a blur, a gray haze that looked heavily around his consciousness the only indication of time were the rhythmic thuds of his heavy feet against sleek black marble, then concrete. The smell of rubber and gasoline hit his nose, then the frigid cool air. He was standing in the Multi level parking garage he could see the car a few spaces away. He kept walking. He didn't want to do anything but keep his rhythmic thud of footsteps going. He saw his breathe and focused on that as he went. As he walked in and out of lights in the garage he heard the buzz of the fluorescent lights grow louder and then softer. He heard the echoes of his uniform dress shoes. It's strange what the mind distracts it's self with when it becomes overloaded. He couldn't think of anything but right this second what he was hearing, what he was seeing. As he emerged from the dimly lit parking garage onto the street he looked up at the stars, which shinned so brightly still even with all the city lights. He listened to his rhythmic thuds, eyes focused on the soft clouds of icy breathe all the way to the boarder marked by the glow of the sun in the distance and the occasional warm breeze that caressed his cool face. With each step he was slowly engulfed by the afternoon sun, in the far off distance he could see Helios walking with intent purpose.

_Must be nice to have such a simple role, one that people are grateful for, one that everyone would be devastated if I would abandon_.

People wished he would abandon his job, he knew by the way everyone had abandoned him. The evil looks, the fear in their eyes as he approached that is, if they even acknowledged him at all. He wished in that moment he could disappear and give them what they wanted. With that feeling grew a familiar secondary emotion that always seemed to be present if not always acknowledged. He felt a sorrowful pity for himself, his being, his very existence. His ferocious, Scolding hot rage was being damped by an icy sadness.

He arrived at the entrance to a large park that stood in the middle of Olympus. He could hear distant laughter of nymphs who maintained the grounds. He could hear the chatter of friends and loved ones enjoying the indisputably beautiful day which only seemed to deepen his sadness.

He felt a longing to be one of them. To have someone, anyone who could make him feel like he imaged those creatures felt now, basking in the warmth of love. Not like the boiling heat and billowing flames of anger, but gentle warmth like sitting by the fireplace with his mother and sister Eris back when it was just the three of them. Both cradled comfortably and safely and leaning ever so slightly against each other to balance evenly in Hera's Petite lap.

He thought of his brother Hephaestus, the youngest of them, Well till about 7 years ago, how he used to smile up at Ares as he would hold his hands helping him walk straight. His red skin, red like fire he worked with as Olympus' best craftsmen. Even his brother with his physical impairment was still greatly adored and loved by all, far more than Ares was.

He couldn't help but feel jealous of him. Even though both his parents had a hard time accepting their malformed son, now they both look at him with respect and pride. He creates, he restores, he makes beauty out of the ugly things and Ares just sits, rotting in the ugliness. The ugliness of humanity and Gods alike, his name is spoken of like a disease.

Guilt began tugging on his heart about the way he felt, Hephaestus was his little brother after all and he was proud of that, and that he made all of his armor and weaponry. How many times had he been stuck down weaponless about to meet a brutal blow when out of nowhere a sword would appear in his hand? A sword so finely crafted it contorted to his hand like butter and was so sharp it would begin cutting his enemy before the blade even made contact with his foe. Ares felt like scum about how he let himself feel any negativity towards his brother. Gods everything was so complicated, he was so complicated. Sure things were never easy for him but right now everything felt impossible.

His thoughts where cut short when the air became lighter somehow. The air smelled like honey. The sun felt a little hotter but the breeze blew a little cooler. Small delicate petals began falling gently from the tree tops. He looked up seeing all manner of pink flowers blooming from the branches of trees that had up until now only wore green leaves. He felt the heat return under the skin of his cheeks. He was mesmerized by these little petals, they were familiar somehow. He looked around and it wasn't only these trees but every tree he could see for miles was now almost totally covered in pink. It was like the world had come alive, he could almost feel Gaia breathing. He looked up once more at the trees above him; he reached his left hand up to let the petals collect in his palm when he saw something that shook him out of his mentally impaired state.

His leather glove had holes in it, at the finger tips and the palm. He moved his hand closer to his face to examine and when he did, he could see the mild burns across his hand. It was like he had been sunburned. Puzzled as he looked closely at his hand he then remember in Hade's office. How hot Kore had become, he didn't want to but she was so hot he had to let go of her wrist. It had burned through his leather glove and even started to burn him. He was shocked but then the familiar curiosity clawed its way back to his overloaded mind he needed to know more about her.

_So much heat... But she grows flowers, sure some prickly vines so how could she? _

He felt his feet continue walking as he stared intently into his hand. He soon heard the crunch of the ground granite walk way that led to his parent's palace. He walked faster ready to get a shower and reformulate a plan. One thing was plainly clear though, he was going to get nowhere while Kore resisted him. There was a wall between them that was never there before. A wall he would have to get over before Kore would trust him and take his help.

Yes, she was upset at him and maybe felt comfortable enough with him that she allowed some of her anger spill out. But that was nowhere near enough to give her the kind of relief she needed. He felt something else when he touched her, hatred. She wants somebody dead.

_"__Why?"_

Questions weighed on his mind. So did she, he needs no reason more than her to hate someone for him to hate them too. He would kill for her. He could feel his face scowling as he walked up the large marble steps of the place entrance.

All thoughts disappeared from his mind, all troubles with them; his eyes had been captivated by something... Delicious. Legs, long curvy lilac colored legs. His eyes started at stilettoed feet, stood parted in a confident stance, almost as if they were challenging him. He followed those long legs up to see where they stopped, and his eyes drank in the sight of a perfectly round and toned ass, plump with seduction. Wrapped tightly in a mini dress and black leather jacket was the Goddess Aphrodite.

Her long violet hair pulled back out of her face just like he liked it. She turned almost like she could sense him approach. An excited smile forming then quickly suppressed as her exquisite face scrunched up in anger. He knew what she had in store for him. He grew very excited he felt almost giddy. He knew the routine and he was about to begin the fun part. His problems were certainly not going anywhere and he needed to blow off some steam.

"**_Where,_** have you been?" She growled at him.

_Let the games begin…_


End file.
